Why Me?
by ChibixNeko
Summary: The guardians are in high scholl now and over the summer vacation Rima realizes she's inlove with Nagihiko but now he's ignoring her for no reason and she goes to different measures to get his attention. But will she succeed? -Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! So this is a new story it's random so don't hurt me lol. I got this Idea from a music video by An Cafe but used the plot and worked with it to make my story. YAY! So the first two chappies will be up and then next week it should be finished probably because I'll be busy for the rest of the week.**

**Temari: Emi-Chan does not own shugo chara or AN cafe.!**

**Ran: Now on with the SHOW *waves pompoms* **

**Me: It's a story duh. anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Rima puffed out her cheeks as she crossed her thin arms over her chest, she had been standing next to her best friend as the hallway was crowded with rushing students. Both girls had been leaning against their lockers waiting for some kind of clearance so they could make it to their next class.

"So I'm taking that it didn't go so well?" The pinkette asked

"No, it was so amazing that everyone freaked out ya know?" Rima's words dripping with sarcasm

"Sorry." Her friend whispered softly only for Rima to hear

_-Flash back- _

_Rima had walked into her first period class, she wore black rimmed glasses over her honey colored eyes to give the effect of being a bit smarter. Sadly the only attention she got was from her fan boys. She let out a sigh. She walked over to her seat next to Nagihiko, the petit girl turned to him giving a peace sign and closed her right eye. _

"_OHAYO!" She smiled cheerfully_

_Nagihiko and his friends just gave her a confused look and went back to talking. She turned around in her seat as she folded her arms on her desk and laid her head onto of them sighing once again._

_-End-_

The rest of the morning flew by for Rima who was now sitting next to Amu and across from Utau and Yaya at a picnic table during lunch.

"You look super cute Rima-Chi!" Yaya shouted

Utau nodded "You should wear them more often."

"Thanks." Rima replied

"Rima? How about really cute?" Amu finally spoke

Rima looked at her as she rose an eyebrow managing to speak "Huh?"

"You know for tomorrow." Amu said casually

"Oh, like a neko!" Yaya shouted once again

"Yaya lay off the crack." Utau spoke slowly

"I guess that could work." Rima mumbled

The rest of the day was a blur for Rima and it was finally the end of the day. As soon a Rima got home she fell onto her bed face first.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself

Rima studied the egg on her vanity table Kusu-Kusu went back into her egg but never fully disappeared.

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Rima: Why? Why? WHY ME~!**

**Amu: It's okay Rima!**

**Me: heh, she said the title.**

**Rima: *Death glare***

**Me: Well that;s all for me! *runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Yay! lol here's the second chapter!**

**Suu: Remember Emi-Chan doesn't own Shugo chara or An cafe.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Rima stared in her mirror unsure of her decision to leave her house looking like she could pass as someone related to Ikuto. She touched her cat ear headband sighing as she left her house to go to school, as she slowly walked up the hill that lead to school that was whne Amu spotted her.

"RIMA!" Amu shouted as she ran across the street to meet her friend

"Hey Amu." The blonde spoke embarrassed

"Cute ears." She smiled touching them

Both girls were giggling as they entered the school, since they didn't have the same class they parted ways. Rima proceeded into the classroom and to no surprise her fan boys were commenting her or staring at her, while girls glared daggers at the petit girl. Rolling her eyes she walked to her seat.

"This time I'll wait out trying to get his attention." Rima thought

Rima sat foreword looking at the blank board in front of her. She sat silently twisting a piece of short hair with her fingers when she felt someone's eyes on her. Rima looked to her right from the corner of her eyes, no one was paying attention to her. She scanned the room in front of her, still no one. She then looked to her left and there he was. Nagihiko was looking at her and his left eyebrow was raised.

"What?" She mouthed to him then turned to face straight ahead as the teacher entered the room

-Third period-

Rima met up with Amu outside their history class.

"So how'd everything go?" She asked as they entered the classroom

"It's history like everything else." Rima sighed "I had to talk to him."

"Your point is?" she asked

"It was awkward." The blonde responded as they took their seats

"It'll be okay." Amu patted her head and Rima growled then Amu sweat dropped

Today had been another fast paced day, once they had stepped off school grounds Amu joined Rima at her house.

"Tomorrow you should try ganguro." Amu said showing her a picture

"I already know the outcome." Rima mumbled

"You don't know until you try." Amu chirped

"Gosh your so optimistic today." Rima mumbled again

"Only cause I care." Amu spoke

"Amu, go home and wait for that pervert of a cat to enter your house." Rima walked to her bedroom door opening it

Amu left and Rima showered and went to bed to get up early and start the day.

* * *

**Me: Heh, random**

**Rima: I'm not excited about this**

**Utau: I don't think this will be just a normal day.**

**Me: R&R if you wish!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay! Well this is the random of all chapters. Sorry it's kind of short.**

**Kusu-Kusu: Emi-Chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Rima stood in front of a mirror that was placed in the girls locker room. A bunch of girls had just walked out laughing at the tanned girl. Rima sighed. Not even she wanted to be in her own skin. She examined herself and decided she looked like she jumped out of some fashion magazine were everyone was tanned.

"Rima, come on." Utau spoke peering around the door as Rima furiously shook her head which made the taller blond enter the room and grab her wrist to pull her from the locker room

As she re-entered the gym everyone automatically got silent. For the first time in her life she felt humiliated and like her ice queen appearance was cracking.

"OI! What's your problem?" Utau shouted "Never seen a pretty girl experiment before?" A dark aura surrounded her

Before anyone could see Rima with her guard down her facial expression changed. She walked back into the locker room, grabbed her bag, stomped out the gym and left school to go home. Today was officially the worst day of her life. Once she got home she yanked all the colorful jewelry off then showered and changed into more comfy clothes. She fell onto her bed sighing a big sigh of relieve.

"I will never listen to Amu ever again." Rima groaned slapping her now pale forehead when her cell phone vibrated

Rima rolled on to her left side and grabbed her cell phone off her night stand. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." She flipped open her phone to read her text

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

_Hey I heard what happened sorry. D:_

Rima sighed as she replied.

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

_You should be! I've never been more humiliated in my life!_

Rima rolled her eyes and placed her phone on her stomach, a second later it vibrated.

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

_I really am sorry so please forgive me. ):_

**To: Amu**

**From: Rima**

_I guess it's all right._

**To: Rima**

**From: Amu**

_YAY! :D_

With that Rima placed her phone back on her night stand again. Rima then heard a click and two voices and sighed sadly. Yet again her parents were fighting. Rolling onto her side she wished everything would be back to normal. Before her parents fought about the incident. Rima then rolled up into a ball, tears escaped and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay here's a new chapter Im sorry its short but I will try and make the rest longer**

**Yaya: Emi-Chan does not own Shugo chara!**

**Me: YAY!**

* * *

Rima was laying on her bed as her feet dangled over the edge. She was holding a clown plush doll at arms length above her head. Rima had been thinking about her plan for next week and this time she was not letting her friends in on her plan. She then unconsciously dropped the doll onto her face.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" She asked herself

She placed the doll next to her and went hunting for her schedule. Not because she was forgetful at times, but because that's were she wrote all her friends activities and such. As Rima looked it over an idea popped into her head and she smirked evilly.

"Rima dear don't look like that you look like an evil doll." Rima's mother commented as she appeared in next to Rima's room "I'm off." She walked away

Rima's parents were never really home anymore, the more time apart the better she always believed. The only one home alone was Rima which had been a lot more then usual. Rima walked over to her computer and logged on she then signed into her messenger and noticed Amu was online.

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: Hey Rima! :D**

**Queen_Of_Comedy: Hi Amu**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: What's up?**

**Queen_Of_Comedy: nothing you?**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: Same.**

**(Silence)**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: What's wrong? **

**Queen_Of_Comedy: Just thinking.**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: Oh… About you-know-who?**

**Queen_Of_Comedy: Kind of**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry: Aww… Damn I got to go Rima.**

**Queen_Of_Comedy: Okay bye.**

**I'm_Not_A_Strawberry has logged off**

**Queen_Of_Comedy has logged off**

"Now I have nothing to do." She sighed

Rima walked down stairs and sat on the cream colored couch and watched some TV. The only time she got off was to find something to eat. Rima even watched some sports games which was very, very rare for her. She was literally going to do anything for him to notice her. Hours had passed and Rima fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope I'm not going down hill with this story. Well R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Heyy everyone! Well School has started up for me and I don't know how many times I'll be able to update. So I wanted to get out another chapter of this story before anything got serious. So I hope ya enjoy! ... Oh and I know there's a bit of OOCness.**

**Rima: Well Emi-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**ME: Oh, yeah I'd like to thank aquatwin for reminding me about sports!**

* * *

Rima woke up and jumped out of bed, unsure of how she got there but was excited for school. She went through her normal routine only she tied her hair in a high pony tail. She raced down the stairs and grabbed a muffin and made her way to the door. She met up with Amu on the way to school as Yaya appeared next to them.

"Ohayo!" Yaya shouted

"Hey Yaya." Both girls greeted her in unison

"Yaya can't wait for break to start." Yaya complained as they started walking again

"Yaya needs to stop speaking in third person and try speaking in first person." Rima responded (**A/N: hope I got that right I get confused at times**)

"Why should Yaya do that?" She asked

"Because your in high school now." She spoke

"Amu-Chan, Rime-Chi is being mean to Yaya." She pouted looking over at Amu

"I'm not in this." She told the girl and walked off

**-Second period-**

Rima stood next to Utau, as they both whispered back and forth. As Rima casually picked up a soccer ball and held on to it.

"… and that's kind of my plan and I'm only telling you cause I can trust you more then Amu and Yaya at the moment." Rima told her proudly "She don't tell anyone okay?"

"okay, but Rima what has gotten into you?" Utau questioned "I mean since when did you care about cross dresser?" She whispered the last part

"We will never know." She told her sadly then perked up when she saw Kukai "Hey Kukai! Lets play." She smirked at his shocked expression

Kukai ran over to the two girls "Are you serious?" He questioned "Is she sick?" HE looked at Utau

"Yeah she is with Lo-" Utau was cut off

"Don't tell him he doesn't need to know yet." She commented

Rima looked back at Kukai "So you on?" He shrugged "Oh and don't judge." She smirked as they both turned to walk to the field

Rima asked Utau to be her goalie and she looked like she could take down a whole team… _"Talk about anger management." _Rima thought and Kukai had one of his soccer friends playing with him. Rima decided to play like she's never played by going slow and Kukai decided he would go easy on her. During the middle of the game Rima kicked up her speed and put effort into the game, as students started to gather around the field and watched in amazement. Rima's fan boys were cheering her on as a group of random girls cheered for their beloved Kukai. Once the game came to an end it ended up with Kukai winning by a point (19-20). Rima ended up laying on the ground as Kukai walked over to her.

"Nice game." He congratulated her

"Thanks." She breathed

"Tomorrow lets meet up and play basketball?" He suggested

"Okay." She grinned

That's when the bell rang to signal next period, everyone one changed and went to change for free period. Rima and Utau met up with Amu and Yaya outside a classroom door.

"Hey Girls." Amu smiled and waved

"Yo, I don't think we haven't given Rima enough credit." Utau patted Rima's head

"Huh? Why?" Amu asked as they went into the classroom Amu sat behind Rima and on Utau's right and Yaya sat in front of her

"She almost kicked Ramen boy's butt in soccer." Utau excitedly spoke as Rima nodded embarrassed

"Wow Rima." Amu cheered "Was Nagihiko there?"

Rima looked a bit sad then glared at the desk in front of Amu and mumbled "Whatever."

"Oh Rima is playing basketball with Kukai after school tomorrow." Utau spoke quickly

"Yaya?" Rima asked

The three girls looked over at Yaya who had a pile of candy in front of her and was devouring it like it was going to disappear.

"Oh no she's having a crack withdrawal." Utau placed her head in her hands

"No Yaya's not." She disagreed

"She speaks." Amu and Rima praised and Yaya responded by sticking her tongue out

**-After school-**

Rima dropped her bag off at her house and went to the park. Rima sat on a swing for a while until she felt a presence next to her.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey Rima-Chan." A familiar voice responded

Rima sat silently as Nagihiko sat next to her. She then started feeling awkward and got up.

"Oh well I got to get going." She rushed and began to run away

* * *

**Me: Yeah got nagihiko speaking to Rima finally. Progress is happening!**

**Rima: Why? Why?**

**Me: Like I said progress Rima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated school and some family things going on so I did this a little quickly before I ended up extra busy. I've also been coming up with ideas for some other stories.**

**Yaya: Emi-chan does NOT own shugo chara.**

**ME: Also there is a bit of OOCNESS! so be warned! :D**

* * *

Rima had rushed home from school running up to her bedroom placing her things onto her bad and quickly changed clothes. Shortly after she walked out of her house to meet up with Kukai.

"Hey Rima you made it!" Kukai shouted once he spotted Rima

"Yeah." She nodded

"Thought you would change your mind in the last minute." He responded as he threw the ball at her and gave her his signature grin

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smirked as the ball swished into the net

"Whoa gamer girl." He chuckled

"Lets play." She cheered and her expression determined

The decided first to ten won and the game then started as a few student stopped to watch the game. Rima's friends were all on one side cheering her on. Rima who had a slight advantage snuck by him shooting the ball into the net.

"Come on Kukai where's your spirit?" she snickered giving him a playful glare

"Bring it shorty!" He commented smiling once again

Rima ran around dribbling the ball as Kukai followed behind her like she had ice cream. She decided to make this more interesting, she quickly turned around and slipped past Kukai who was attempting to steal the ball away but instead he fell on his face. (**A/N: Not really good with describing sport scenes so you can use imagination on this one.**) By the end of the game Rima had kicked Kukai's butt. (**A/N: Yes you heard right!**)

"Hey I spent some summers with my cousins and they love playing." She gave a childish smile and chuckled as she noticed everyone staring at her

Rima then turned to look at her friends, who sat in shock, their mouths literally agape. She also noticed a certain purple-haired teen with a similar expression which made her evilly grin to herself.

"HEY! Let's go girls!" Rima shouted coolly

The three teens then jumped off the bleachers and happily made there was over to their best friend.

"Sore wa sugoi ne!" (That's cool) Yaya giggled as she jumped up and down

The other two girls had huge smiles on their faces. Rima's face then reddened from the embarrassment.

"Let's go before I start looking like a tomato." She commented as she dragged her friends along

"Let's get ice cream!" Yaya shouted holding tightly onto Amu's hand

"Lets party!" Utau shouted holding onto Rima's arm

Rima stopped suddenly and the four friends landed on the ground. They stayed silent for awhile then busted out in laughter. They were in the middle of the park so people occasionally stared at them like they were insane. Once it began to hurt to much to laugh they all laid in a circle, their heads their heads by each other so they could talk to each other. The sun had started setting the sky was turning shades of red, pink, and orange mixing into each other. Yaya had been the first to speak.

"Yaya has to go." she pouted as she got up "See you all tomorrow." She spoke sadly

"Maybe we should all go so no one's in trouble." Amu commented and also stood up

Rima and Utau also stood up they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

**ME: Hope ya enjoyed it's a bit rushed. One more Chappie. Yep you heard right! but never fret another story will start up again!**


	7. Authors Note

_Hey Hey peoples….. So sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with work and school and all that fun stuff…. I also got addicted to a site I've been on for a few years now. So I'll try and update when I can. Although it is all written out in my notebook I guess I'm just being lazy heh…. _


End file.
